


My very first time

by LaLectoraTheReader



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLectoraTheReader/pseuds/LaLectoraTheReader
Summary: This is a little scene between S5E6 and S5E7, so if you are avoiding spoilers, don't keep going. Lucifer and Chloe have some time alone and talk about their relationship and other things.*         *          *She looked at her angel with shiny eyes. “So, you don’t regret it?,” she asked. “To lose your so called ‘virginity’ with me, I mean.”“No, never. I’ll never do it. Thanks to you, I’m a lucky Devil. You gave me something I didn’t even know I desired. How could I regret anything?”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 26
Kudos: 267





	My very first time

**Author's Note:**

> As you can imagine looking at my nick, I'm more a reader than a writter, but I wanted to do an experiment. I wanted to know if I could write something in English without having to write it in my language and translate it later. 
> 
> And this is my experiment. And my first fic. So I really hope it's coherent and easy to understand.
> 
> When I decide to write something, I usually write my own stories, with my own character. So it's a little different when you play with other people stories. But I thought it could be a new experience for me.
> 
> I wish you enjoy it as much as I did and thanks for reading.
> 
> EDIT: I found a wonderful beta and she did a great job fixing this.
> 
> Also, thank you very much. More than 2k hits is far more than what I ever hoped.

The early evening had been warm, too warm for this time of year. So when he ended up in bed that night, he hadn’t noticed one of the glass panels that worked as a door to the balcony in his bedroom wasn’t closed. Then the weather changed, well past midnight, bringing the wind from the ocean, and the night became quite cold. When the temperature dropped drastically, he decided he didn’t want to leave his bed, not tonight, not now, so he did what any intelligent being with a glorious pair of giant wings—because he wasn’t a bloody bird, after all—would do: he used them to keep his body warm. 

Now, thirty minutes later, he was still looking at the ceiling of his room, listening to the approaching storm with his wings crossed over his chest. If it began to rain, he’d have to get up and close the bloody panel. And he really, really, really had no desire at all to get up right now.

Slowly, with extreme care, he raised his left wing a few inches, enough to look under it at the head resting over his heart.

“I know you are not asleep,” he said with a little smile on his lips.

She let out something between a whine and a growl.

“C’mon,” he insisted. “I can see you are awake, Detective. Or should I say ‘hear’?”

“Very funny,” she retorted at last, moving up under his wing until her head rested on the pillow close to his, her beautiful blonde hair falling in every direction in a tangled mess. 

Maybe that lovely chaos was his fault. But he couldn’t be blamed for being a passionate Devil, could he?

“See?” he scoffed. “You are awake. My ears didn’t fail me.”

“I am now,” she complained. “Thank you very much. And what’s that about your ears? Are you going to tell me again that I snore? ‘Like an Albanian field wench’?”

He couldn’t help but laugh. He had missed her so much. And not just her body, still naked and mostly under his left wing, since this was their first time together. He had missed all of her, including the way she reacted to his ‘innocent’ comments like the one about her snores. 

She looked at him, trying to seem angry, but she couldn’t, despite all her experience in acting. He’d just come back to her and looked as happy as a little boy on Christmas morning, like he didn’t have a broken heart and a hurt soul, like he’d never been in Hell. And she couldn’t even begin to explain how she felt about that laugh and that little happiness. Or about having him back, with her, there, in his bed in the penthouse. Letting herself go, she buried her hand in his curled hair.

“How do you know how an Albanian field wench snores, anyway?” she asked at last. But she knew it was a mistake to ask that as soon as the words left her mouth and he opened his to answer. “You know what? Forget it. I don’t want to know.”

That brought another round of laughs on his part.

“I love it when you laugh,” she confessed while her hand still played with his hair. “I have missed it. I’ve missed  _ you _ .”

He used his free hand, the one that wasn’t around her waist, to caress her cheek. The faint light provided by his wings left her face in shadows, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“Are you feeling warmer?” he asked, looking into her blue eyes with a much more serious look on his face. 

“Uh-huh. It seems that you being an angel has its perks, after all.”

He kissed the tip of her nose.

“Well, I thought that was obvious after our… ‘late activities’. Anyway, what good is to have a pair of big wings if you can’t use them to make your partner feel more comfortable?” he said.

She winced inwardly. There was something in that remark that had hit too close to home. He had been trying to have sex with her since the moment they met and now that she finally had given him that, she was afraid he was losing interest in her. The rational part of her brain told her she was wrong. He loved her. She knew. He had loved her for a very long time. But her emotional part…  _ Damn Michael _ .

She was truly grateful for the almost total darkness in the room. It would be better he not know how much these thoughts, thoughts raised by Michael and his games, were hurting her. 

“Is that what we are?” she asked with a faint voice and a lump in her throat. “Just partners? Like… work partners? Or… or more like sexual partners?”

He scoffed before answering.

“Mmmm. Sexual partners. I like it…”

Right then, lightning struck not too far away, bringing enough light for him to see the absolutely terrified look on her face while she was waiting for him to explain further. That look made his heart skip a beat. 

“My apologies, Detective… I… I didn’t want to hurt you.”

He wanted to punch himself. How could he be so bloody stupid? Why couldn’t he stop making jokes about everything without thinking how much they could hurt her?

“No, no, it’s fine. If it is what you feel…”

“Chloe,” he interrupted her, resting his forehead on hers before pulling back a second later, “look at me… please.”

He waited until her blue eyes looked into his dark ones.

“Yes, we are work partners. We have been for a few years, and I truly hope we will be for a few more. Yes. Right now and here, no one would doubt we are sexual partners. And I’d love that. I mean, being with you, like this… I couldn’t hope for anything better. But…”

He stopped, choking with his own emotions. In moments like this, he couldn’t help but wonder if becoming Linda’s client had been a good idea. Everything seemed easier, less complicated, when he wasn’t aware of his emotions, his feelings.

On the other hand, without Linda’s help, he would never, ever, ever, have figured out how he felt about Chloe.

“But?”

“But… I want… more,” he said, trying to find the words. “I think… I want the full sense of the word… I want you as a… life partner.”

She didn’t say anything. She just looked at him for what seemed like one or two eternities more and then, once the terror disappeared from her eyes, she kissed him slowly, trying to enjoy every single second and making him feel as all-powerful and invincible as his Dad.

Lightning struck again, even closer this time. She pulled her lips apart from his.

“Detective!” he complained. “Does this mean you don’t want a second round?”

She smiled at him. 

“We already had a second round. And a third one. And…”

“I told you, I have  tremendous stamina,” he interrupted her with a mischievous grin. She kissed him again, remembering the first time he told her that. 

“I know. A nd believe me when I tell you I’d love a few more rounds. But we have to go to work tomorrow morning, and I need rest. Not all of us are so strong.” She tried to get up, but the arm around her waist and the wing over her body didn’t let her.

“It’s too early to get up. Where are you going?” he asked.

“I’m not getting up. Not yet. I’m going to close that thing,” she said, making a gesture to the open glass panel. “If it starts to rain, even your wings won’t be enough to keep us warm. And you were the one who got rid of the blankets, remember?” she said, pointing to the different places all over the bedroom where the covers had ended up with one hand and patting his stomach playfully with the other.

He smiled with the most mischievous look on his face when she finally got up.

“Don’t worry, darling. I’ve one or two ideas to keep you really warm.”

“I bet you do, but, like I said, they’ll have to wait a few hours, at least,” she said, sticking out her tongue.

He reached out and turned on the light on the bedside table and observed her as she walked to the open glass panel and closed it. She was so beautiful that he wasn’t able to take his eyes off her. How could he be so lucky? She collected the covers from the corner, and he could only think about how much he desired to have sex with her again.

_ When Hell freezes over, Lucifer _ , she had said a long time ago.  _ Mmmm _ . He should have made that joke earlier. He made a mental note to use it as soon as possible.

“Enjoying the view?” she asked when she caught him looking at her.

“Oh, yeah. And what a hell of a view it is.”

“Pun intended?” 

His eyes were full of admiration, like whenever he looked at her. “No, there is nothing so gorgeous down there.”

She couldn’t help herself and smiled. This was her Devil. No, this was her  _ angel _ . A man who could go from a totally serious conversation to a mischievous joke and back in five seconds. At the beginning, it was really hard for her to follow his ups and down, until she discovered his secret: humor was just another shield for his feelings. And once she discovered that, everything became much easier. He was afraid. He was always afraid. Afraid of not being good enough, nor worthy enough. That broke her heart, and she hoped against hope to be able one day tmake him understand that he was good and worthy and deserved all the good things that life would offer him.

Recovering the rest of the covers, she got back in bed with him. 

“You are not going to need those, Detective,” he said, making her blush with his suggestive tone. He loved to make her blush. It was a matter of pride for him.

“Just in case. I need to sleep and rest, remember? But if you get rid of the covers again,” she said with her more motherly tone, like she was talking with a four years old kid, “I’ll make you pay for it.”

He smiled at her. “Is that a promise?”

She blushed again without knowing why, given everything they’d done since early evening. Only then did she become aware that he was moving his left wing up and down, flexing the appendage with extremely care.

“Is everything ok?” she asked, looking worried. “Are you hurt or something?”

He looked confused until he followed her eyes, understanding at last.

“Oh, yes. No, no. Don’t worry. It is just a little numb, so I need to, you know… move it a little bit.”

“Because I spent too much time on top of it? I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“It’s all right, Detective. Really. See?” he said, letting his left wing rest in the bed in its previous position, welcoming her again. Unsure, she just reached out to touch the soft feathers, and he shuddered under her fingers. “Be careful. The pesky things are quite sensitive…”

She caressed the white feathers slowly. “Don’t call them that. They are beautiful. They are…  _ you _ .”

He let a little giggle out of his mouth, and she stopped. 

“Did I say something funny?” she asked with a frown. 

“No,” he replied. “It just tickles.”

Her eyes widened. 

“Ohhhh.” It was the only thing she managed to say while her hands tried to do it again. His giggles developed to a full burst of laughing. Gosh, she loved that sound.

“Two can play this game, Detective,” he said while trying to tickle her. 

She tried to strike back, but he put his wings away, sending them wherever they went when they were not visible. 

“Cheater!” she exclaimed before launching herself into another tickling onslaught. 

Soon, both of them were laughing and fighting and tickling each other. Neither of them knew how they ended on the marble floor near the bed, his body pinning her down. And when they stopped for a second, they looked at each other for a moment before kissing with passion.

“You know, I have to remember to bring some pajamas the next time…” His brows went up, not understanding completely what she meant. “It’s too tempting to be naked around you and I still need rest,” she finished, burying her hand in his hair.

He looked at her deeply, his dark eyes full of love and reverence for her. 

“We’ll never do anything you don’t want to do, Chloe,” he said, completely serious. 

“I know, Lucifer. And that’s the problem.  _ I want to _ . But I know if I don’t sleep now, I won’t be a functional person in the morning. And you know you don’t want to be near me when I’m like that…”

He sat up and let her move at his side. 

“Dad forbid,” he said with a smile, and she pushed him softly with her shoulder when she sat up next to him. For a moment, both stayed quiet, sitting there on the floor. Then, he got up without saying a word and disappeared in his closet for a moment, coming back a few seconds later with one of his white dress shirts. 

He reached out his hand and helped her to get up. Then, being the gentleman he is, helped her to put the shirt on. 

“Here we go. Now you don’t need your boring sleep clothing. I know you like my shirts,” he said doing the buttons even if she was protesting she could do it herself. He was so sweet sometimes.

When he was done, he took her in his arms and laid her on her side of the bed. Then, like a child, he jumped onto his, looking at her. She turned on her side to look at her Devil, and he did the same to look at his Detective.

“Good night,” he said, caressing her. 

She took his hand and kissed his palm. 

“Thanks for the shirt.” 

He smiled. 

“It looks better on you than will ever look on me.” She smiled, too. “Beside, you wanted some clothes, and you should know by now the Devil is at your service. Your wishes are my commands, Detective.”

She looked at him with a funny look in her eyes. “You are so silly… M-May I ask you something?” 

For a moment, he was surprised. She was suddenly serious. He nodded and she cupped his face. 

“Always, Detective.”

She took a deep breath before going on. 

“We… us… together… what we did before… Was it what you expected? I mean, you have slept with like a million people before and I’m not so experienced and…” 

He put his finger over her lips to make her stop while considering her question at the same time.

“No,” he answered at last. “It wasn’t what I had imagined. Or dreamed, to be honest.” 

Chloe looked crestfallen. 

“Oh.” And suddenly, all her fears were back, just like Michael were there, whispering in her ear. How could she have dreamed that she, a nobody, would be enough for him? A man who had done everything, who had tried everything. But his smile and his voice destroyed those fears almost in the same second they appeared.

“It was better, much better. Incredibly better,” he said softly, almost a whisper. “Because it’s you.” 

Hope came back to her. “Really?” 

“Really. I never lie. Point of pride for me. But even if I would… No one has ever made me feel like this, Chloe.  _ Ever _ . It has been a first for me, and you have no idea how difficult it is. Is… is this the difference between having sex and making love?” he asked, like an inexpert kid, and she nodded. 

For a moment, he just looked at her without seeing her, like some cosmic realizations were taking place in his mind, and then he just sat up. 

“Bloody hell!” he exclaimed at last.

“What?” she asked worried.

“It was my first time!  _ My very first time! _ It’s like… like I just lost my virginity! I didn’t even know I was still one!”

She just burst out laughing.

“This is serious, Detective,” he said, offended. 

But he’d never be able to stay mad at her. Not really. He could never. So he just smiled and lay down again, looking at Chloe in front of him until she could control herself again.

“I love that little sound you do when you laugh,” he said at last, caressing her cheek again. “Is it always like this? Making love, I mean.”

“Sometimes” she answered. “Others, it’s even better.”

His brow furrowed. 

“I’ll have to see if that’s true. I think I’ll need much more practice, Detective.”

She looked at her angel with shiny eyes. “So, you don’t regret it?” she asked. “Losing your so-called ‘virginity’ with me, I mean.”

“No, never. I’ll  _ never _ regret that. Thanks to you, I’m a lucky Devil. You gave me something I didn’t even know I desired. How could I regret anything?” 

She wanted to kiss him, but had to cover her mouth to hide a yawn. “Sorry,” she said before finally kissing him softly.

“Look at you, Detective. You really need your sleep, don’t you?” he asked while he pulled the sheet up to cover both of them to their waist. “Now be a good girl and close your eyes. Sleep well and have nice dreams…”

“I’m sure I’ll dream about the Devil.” And covered another yawn. 

“Naughty girl.” 

Her giggles filled the room again. “It’s just I know  _ my _ Devil will guard my dreams.” 

His eyes softened even more. “You are right, my clever Detective. Now, close your eyes, darling. Chop, chop. You need to recover so you're up for our next round in the morning.”

She wanted to answer that, but did what she was told. She was too tired. A few moments later, she was once again snoring. 

He smiled and looked at her until dreams reclaimed him too.


End file.
